Mating Season
by Journalist2012
Summary: Kagome is enduring her seventh mating season as a virgin and it's really hurting her. Can a stranger named Sesshoumaru be the answer to all her problems? Read to find out. HARDCORE LEMONS! You've Been Warned!


**A/N Hardcore Lemons ! You've been warned !**

**Greetings readers. This is my 2nd official story on fanfiction. **

**Enjoy!**

**Kagome had been walking through the forest, sniffing around for something that she could hunt. She knew mating season was just around the corner and she needed to save up food to last her the whole entire two weeks.**

**I know right. Two weeks seems like a pretty long time. Kagome absolutely hated mating season because it made her body more sensitive to a man's touch. PLus she was still a virgin. She didn't need men demons coming after her just because she smelled good and thought she might be a good rut. No, she wasn't looking for that. She wanted to mate for love.**

**Every mating season, she'd collect enough food and water to last her. Then, she'd wait for the right male to walk into her den, lured in by her scent. She always rejected evryone that came because they wern't powerful enough and they either wanted her for one night to sate themselves or for her to be their concubine. So, yeah. All of this happened every year and it was no thanks to mating season.**

**Every year, Kagome wished she could find the one. It just so happens, that this year, her wish is about to come true.**

**Kagome's POV**

**I"d just gotten through from. Mating season had begun. Just then a mle stepped through the threshold of my cave. " No." I told him. Every year it was the same men wanting to be my mate. I was sick and tired of it.**

**The night went on until a man with beautiful siver hair came into my cave. He had cold amber eyes, two win magenta stripes on each cheek, and a deep maroon blue cresent moon on his forehead. Without thinking, I said, " Yes." **

**Before I knew what was going on, I was shoved against the wall and forced into a rough kiss. At first I fought, but when I saw it was useless I began to return it. Putting as much as vigour as he was putting into it.**

**His long, slender fingers caressed my sides and slid beneath my kimono. They went up until they touched my breast and began pulling hard on my nipples. I let out a yelp of pain. As I got use to the feeling, I began to moan. I'd never felt anything like this before.**

**He stopped kissing me and started to lick, suck, and nip at the exspanse of my neck. I bared my neck to him so he could reach more skin. I shivered as I felt cool air on my upper body. It was then that I realized he'd taken my kimono off. I just blinked. I let out another yekp as I was swept off my feet and carried further into the cave. I was thrown onto the furs I usually used as a bed.**

**Suddenly, he was on top of me. I couldn't take it anymore so I began clawing at his kimono top. He let out a deep chuckle. " You're a desperate little virgin, aren't you." I felt my cheeks burn in embarassment. But all embarassment was forgotten as his hand slipped into my pants and began to stroke my pussy. I was already driiping wet. I moaned again. " OH YES! MORE!" I screamed. His fingers moved even faster and I came. " Aaaaahhhh!" I fell limp against the bed.**

**I heard the rustling of clothes and looked in the man's direction. He'd just taken off his hakamas and my eyes widened at what I saw. There,standing in all his glory was the man and a ten inch erection. It had to be at least five inches in diameter. Yes, that's how big it was. " Don't worry. It'll fit." The man said. Like hell. How was that suppose to fit in me.**

**The man got back on top of me and said, " My name is Sesshoumaru. I want you to scream my name when you cum, got it? " He said in an annoyed voice. All I could do was nod my head. " Good." With that he began to rub the length of his erection on my pussy. He hissed. " Damn, you're wet." He said. Once he thought he was lubricated enough, he began to make his way inside. And by that, I mean he slammed in to the hilt. I screamed as my maiden hood was broken, but he just kept going. **

**He was SO BIG! TOO BIG actually ! The pain soon started to ebb away. All that was left was mind searing plesure. He used his demonic speed and fucked me hard. My pussy was constantly gushing juices as his cock went in and out.**

**" Fuck, you're tight!" Sesshoumaru said. " Sesshoumaruuuuuu!" I screamed as I came over and over again. But Sesshoumaru was still going. It seemed as if his cock got bigger and longer, until he was pratically humping me. It felt so good that tears were in my eyes. With every thrust he hit the end of me. Finally, he howled his conquest as he spilt his seed into my awaiting womb.**

**But remember mating season is all about what the title sugests. It's all about mating. Sesshoumaru became hard again instantly. He flipped me over on my stomach and pulled me to my knees. It happened so fast that I didn't even notice the position until he started pounding into my pussy again.**

**So, that was how I spent my seventh mating season. Getting my pussy pounded into oblivion and being filled with Sesshoumaru's seed over and over. He didn't stop until mating season was over and marked me as his mate. I didn't know one demon could have such stamina. Right now we're currently mated and waiting the arrival of our fourth child in one year. Amazing right. Well, it is kinda expected when Sesshoumaru comes out of no where and starts fucking me where I stand. Literally. That' my mating season story. Now, how about you tell me yours? **


End file.
